Lucky Lucky
by Creeply
Summary: Beast Boy is left alone taking care of Starfire, Raven and Jinx after a battle. Hijinks ensue. Lemon.


**Read and rEview. Next story will be up soon. Just a one shot. Read and Review.**

Beast Boy walked down the hallway muttering to himself in annoyance. He kicked a plastic can that just so happened to be sitting in the middle of the hallway for some reason or another. Of course he was stuck here babysitting while everyone else was out having fun.

Okay he shouldn't be such a prick but he felt that he was being taken advantage of here! After all just because he drew the short straw didn't mean that he should...okay yes it did...but if that freak hadn't...

It happened like this. They were fighting a villain, he wasn't going to drop any names but he enjoyed sitting around and watching garbage programing. He had been blowing up downtown and had a new remote he was trying out. And guess who got hit with a full beam of it? Right in their unsuspecting faces? That's right Starfire, Raven and Jinx.

They had felt groggy for the rest of the fight (which considering that they were the strongest fighters was conceding. )and even if they did defeat him old mullet head refused to tell them what it was that had actually hit them. Which means that they had no idea what sort of side effects it might have. It had not actually stopped Starfire from ripping him apart and Raven from transporting him to another realm or for Jinx to break everything just by touching them...

But just to be on the safe side they were put on bedrest. And he was told to take care of them while the 'Men' went out and got to do something fun like fight crime.

"Men...HA!" Beast Boy snapped in annoyance, he could do men! He could be a man! He could transform himself into anything on the planet! All he had to do was think and bam he could look like anyone! Or have any part of him look like anything, it was really not that hard. But nope no one ever seemed to take him seriously. It was really starting to get on his nerves, although he pretended to be a goofy fun loving guy. He did not the entire team to think that he was actually masculine sometimes.

He paused and looked into a very reflective window. He shifted and suddenly standing before him was a nine foot tall goliath with extra large muscles and thick legs. Swinging between the bare legs was an equally bare extra large monster cock. He had heard of something called a size queen...women who worship large cocks...he wished that he could meet one, he would allow her to 'meet' his own 'meat'. He chuckled and shifted back to his regular size and shape. He stretched, holding that obnoxious form was taxing, he could keep it up for a while but individual things was much easier.

He heard a clatter coming from down the hall where they were keeping the girls, for their own safety of course, they were members of the team but still they had no idea what that remote control would actually do the trio of young adults. Beast Boy started down the hallway, wondering just exactly what it was that the others expected him to do for all of them. Get them blankets? Make tea? Some other equally as dumb task.

Still they were his partners, even if he didn't like Jinx all that much, they only let her join because her boyfriend Kid Flash broke up with her or something and she needed a place to crash. They had been nice enough to let her live with them.

Beast Boy walked down the final corridor and heard some giggling. He paused and proceeded slowly and cautiously. Whispered voices came from the medical room. He pushed the door slowly open and peaked inside. What he saw caused his jaw to drop and his pants to fall to his ankles. His cock sprang to life no matter how hard he tried to tell it to go right back down.

Standing in the room completely naked were the girls. They had all been wearing their normal outfits, or if not those then their pajama's at least. Now though they lay in a pile of tatters on the ground surrounding the three gorgeous goddesses standing in the room. Starfire had her small dolllike hands underneath her gargantuan breasts.

She was giggling like a school girl and causing most of the noise, her long fiery hair was flowing across her back and framing her perfect bubble butt. Her tits were so large that they seemed to draw all of his attention. The crazy thing was that they were not any bigger then normal, she always had a large chest, but now it also held a certain glow to them that made Beast Boy fall completely head over heels for them. She was teasing her nipples, which illicit long deep groans from the alien.

Raven was shoving her bare ass towards the other two girls and seemed to be debating something with them. Beast Boy however couldn't hear a thing, because she was smiling, actually smiling! Raven never smiled, her butt was very similar to Star Fire's boobs, large and inviting and very bouncy, she was no slouch when it came to her tits though! The dark gray skin reminded him of his pillow and he wanted to bury his face deep in her tits and pretend to be swimming.

They also held that strange sensual glow that practically drove BB out of his mind with lust. His animal instincts were starting to go haywire, this had happened once or twice but he was normally good about getting them back under control. This time though he wasn't too sure if he would be able to manage it.

Jinx was rubbing her hands up and down her bare body, that was when Beast Boy realized that in their hurry to undress they must have torn their clothing right off. They still had their normal bodies, but for some reason they seemed all the sexier and more desirable then ever to him. Beast Boy licked his lips and leaned heavily on the doorframe. Trying to get a better viewpoint.

His nostrils flared getting their sensual scent deep in his nostrils. He wanted to sniff them, he wanted to worship the ground that they walked on. He wanted to fuck them all until they fell back into a massive steaming pile of well fucked bodies.

"I am telling you friends, the mammaries of the species is obviously the most inviting and how do you say? 'FUCKABLE' portion. You friend Raven may be very bootylicious, but it is all in the...titties." Starfire found herself reduced to giggles once again while Raven merely scoffed.

"Yeah right. Like your massive boobs could compete with my fat ass. I shake this thing and the boys are putty in my hands." Her gruff matter of fact tone caused Beast Boy to practically melt, he had no idea when but his hand was stroking his shaft, bringing it to full alertness. The easiest size was six inches, but he got more pleasure from having a bigger cock, he concentrated and grew it to eighteen inches. Just by brushing along it made his back seize up in pleasure.

"Sure sure, but as the only girl here who has actually you know fucked anyone..."Jinx said with her clown like grin. "It is all in the curves, small and cute and perky is what the boys really want, any other way and you are top heavy or bottom heavy. Or in your cases, too much boob and ass." She said with a spin and a pose that made Beast Boy whimper in desire.

He leaned heavily against the side of the doorway causing a long drawn out squeak to alert the three girls who spun rapidly to all face the door. Raven's frown back in place, Jinx smirked and Starfire grinned goofily and in confusion. Beast Boy looked at them awkwardly before beginning to back away.

"HeeHEE...Sorry girls...totally my fault! I'll just leave you all along forever now!" He called out as he turned and shapeshifter into a cheetah and began to sprint. He looked over his shoulder to see no one was chasing him, he turned forwards again and ran straight into a black pool which deposited him straight into Jinx's waiting lap.

"Good kitty." She said rubbing his chin playfully causing him to gulp in fear.  
"You know I think that Beast Boy might just be able to help us out with our little dilemma." Raven said with a sultry voice as she leaned forward and began to pet his head.

Instincitvely he began to purr, the heat radiating off of their bodies and the way that their nimble fingers worked over his fur caused him to feel like he was in heaven.

"Oh yes! Beast Boy would be a most valuable judge in this friendly contest that we are engaged in!" Starfire said happily clapping her hands before she also began to rub him down. Beast Boy could not hold it in anymore and his cock slid out of its sheath and began to rub its dark redness against Jinx's leg. The three girls exchanged a knowing look and then began to move around the room.

Raven wiggled her hips and suddenly a large dark cloud descended around all of them before they were transported to a fancy bedroom, with an extra large mattress covered with fancy sheets. The lights were dim and rose petals were falling from the ceiling.

"Whoa...where are we?" Jinx asked in confusion her pink head bobbing up and down excitedly in amazement.

"Does it matter?" Raven responded with a grin before pointing to Beast Boy. "You, un-transform, lets get this party started." She demanded. Beast Boy instantly complied. Raven gave him a boner but she also scared the crap out of him. He reverted back to his normal looking self and smiled sheepishly at her and waved. "So uh what are we all thinking about doing?" He said before the three girls simultaneously pounced on him.

He breathed out a sigh of amazement.  
"If this is a dream please don't let me wake up!" He whispered to God as he felt Starfires massive tits rub against his chest and he felt his hands grip something that had to be Raven's butt. It was so squishy. He squeezed them and that drew out a groan from the goths lips. She looked at him and the two blushed heavily in lust.

"Yes! Beast Boys crozmag is beginning to..."Starfire fell into another bout of giggles and began to rub her tits up and down his chest causing him to begin to hyperventilate. He could not believe how lucky he was getting! All three! He had all three in the same bed. He felt his cock begin to grow even larger until it was hard all the way to the tip and beginning to push upwards.

Raven who was right in the middle gasped as she felt herself begin to be pushed upwards in the air. She looked down at her bare midriff and felt her breath get stuck in her chest, he was enormous, he almost reached her cleavage! It was incredible! It was biologically impossible! His massive green member and slight off green pubes were enormous. His balls looked like they belonged on a bull!

She licked her lips and then blushed all the harder, a few objects in the room where beginning to float slightly, they were vaguely phallic shaped but she rapidly corrected herself, after all she had such a great big cock right here for her! It was all for the taking and she intended to take it all!

Then a book on sex positions fell right on her head, it was covered in a pink glow, a small lump formed on her head and she glared at a grinning Jinx.  
"Hey we don't want him to blow out too early, after all this is a contest and he seems to really like that butt of yours. I don't want you to have an unfair advantage." Raven opened her mouth to complain only for a gentle hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"She is right Raven, perhaps we should allow friend Jinx to go first with Beast Boys green cock." Raven muttered in annoyance before she shimmied off of Beast Boys thighs and gestured to Jinx to begin.

"He's all yours if you can actually handle it." Jinx gulped when she actually saw just how enormous his green giant cock was. It looked like something out of a really crappy porno. She smelt the desire emanating off of him.

"Okay then you fucking size queens. Let an expert show you how to handle a cock like this, and prove once and for all that it is all about that power body. None of this..."She gestured to their beautifully endowed bodies, that were practically quivering for the cock to end all cocks. She began at the base, right beside his massive twitching balls, they were tight and full of his potent animal sperm .The perfect adaptive genetic material. Her tongue danced outwards and she began to engulf his cock with her mouth, of course it was far to big and she could only manage to get her mouth a little ways around the massive shaft.

The contrast between her bright white cheeks and his dark green cock was something that Raven never expected to be so arousing. She reached down in-between her legs and began to play with herself, her jiggly ass began to tense in anticipation of having that monster cock inside of her.

Jinx finally reached the tip of his cock, it was slathered with her saliva and finally ready to be unceremoniously shoved deep inside of her body. She stood up and carefully sat herself downwards on his cock, it was a delicate balancing act, but she was somehow managing it. She licked her lips and began to slide down it. She gasped with every quarter of an inch that disappeared deep inside of her cunt. It felt extremely great. Her mind began to send out pleasure signals, she gasped again and again until finally Beast Boy gripped her sides and rammed himself deep inside of her pulsing tight pussy.

He groaned as he felt her dripping wet snatch slap against his balls. More wet slapping came from their sides. They looked over to see Raven and Starfire had positioned themselves into a 69 position and were eating each other out eagerly.

"You two doing okay?" Jinx called over only to be met with a couple of thumbs up as they eagerly returned to pleasuring each other. She shrugged before feeling that even the tiniest of twitches caused his cock to fill her up. She gasped and attempted to move her legs only to feel them immediately give out on her, just her fucking luck.

Beast Boy shrugged and instead gripped her hips for her, this was much better then his stupid hand! She was so much wetter! So much tighter! He groaned and gasped and bit like a predator at the air as she continued to bounce up and down in his lap. He might have a massive cock but his staying power was not so great. A good thing though as Jinx looked about ready to burst on his cock. He grinned and felt hi orgasm begin to rise. With a grunt he began to expand his cock in her pussy. Growing another inch and another and another one after that! Like the stud that he was he was filling every last corner of Jinx's pussy.

With a scream she orgasmed messily on his massive back breaking cock. With a wolf howl Beast Boy released his seed inside of her, filling her up so much that she began to be lifted slowly and steadily off of his cock, the spunk was like a geyser going off in her cunt!

Jinx began to shiver and quaked before six hands gripped her and she was eagerly ushered off in order to get her breath back. Her eyes were rolling back in her head and she felt as if she was going to pass out. Starfire was the one who took Jinx's place. She smiled at Beast boy and delivered a loving kiss to the tip of his extra large member. She knew that she would be able to out do any other girl that tried to take this cock!

She was a warrior! A princess! She was no quitter!

"Now friend Beast Boy. I believe that it is time for you to finally decide that it is the female milk production parts that bring out the most pleasure, and are therefore the most desirable feature in any creautre in the entire universe." She wrapped her large ample tits around his massive bright green cock. Beast Boy Groaned in pleasure, her tits were so large and soft, they were like pillows, but they were still so incredibly firm considering how utterly enormous they were. It was slightly unexpected. But he wasn't about to complain about it.

Her large bright red pillow like lips wrapped around the head of his cock and she began to bob slowly up and down, his massive cock spasmed and shook in pleasure. He reached down and felt around until finally he found it, her nice long wide nipples. He took one in between each finger and began to play with her nipples. This brought out more moans from the alien which caused her tits to begin to vibrate around his cock.

Beast Boy began to pant, drool starting to dribble down the side of his face. He could not take it anymore. Gripping a couple of big handfuls of her tits he pulled them apart and jumped her bones. Flipping Starfire onto her back with a squeal. He gripped his massive cock and with one well placed thrust he entered her. Starfire's eyes turned a dark green and she began to scream in a number of alien languages. Rapidly.

This was somehow even hotter for Beast Boy. He gasped and thrust with everything that he had, completely obliterating her pussy. Each thrust caused her tits to bounce and then resettle before bouncing all the harder with each and every one of his eager thrusts. He was growling like a gorilla and brought his mouth down to engulf her left nipple with his mouth, his tongue morphing into a lizards to really play around with it, his cock was rock hard and seemed to be begging and squirming deeper and deeper inside of her moist wet tight body. Not as tight as Jinx, but her tits more then made up for that fact.

Starfire gripped Beast Boys back as he began to thrust harder and harder, hair sprouting from his back and slowly morphing into a wild animal. Within seconds he was biting her tits and depositing his load deep in her womb. He pulled out of her gripping, quivering, orgasming pussy. It did not seem to want to let go. But he had to go. He still had one more person to fuck.

Raven looked at him stoically before she finally crawled over and pushed him onto his ass. She mounted him and he reached slowly for her hips before traveling along to her big bouncy butt. He gripped it and felt his heart stop for a moment.

She leaned down and caught his lips with hers and began to kiss him passionately as she uncermoiunusly dropped down his cock. He gasped and squeezed her massive ass cheeks. They felt so good and warm and right in his hands. Her pussy walls were lined with electricity. He gasped and groaned and growled. He could not believe how lucky he was. He was fucking Raven! He was finally getting to fuck Raven!

He thrust all the harder into her, she responded by rolling her hips and grabbing his hands to press all the harder into her big juicy ass meat. He of course complied. She smiled softly and began to bounce all the harder, her ass cheeks rubbing and bouncing against each other wonderfully. She was no quitter, she was going to get him to cum in record time. Her ass was sure of it.

He groaned and growled as he tried to keep control of the monster inside of him. Each girl had brought him to full peak orgasm. She was not going to be any acceptation. He felt his eyes roll back in his head. He could not comprehend how much pleasure this was giving him. It was like something out of a bad porno! Raven gasped as she felt his cock expand with even more blood, even more muscle and strength. His balls churned out more cum, they were in overdrive, trying to produce as much cum to deposit into her awaiting cunt as inhumanely possible.

She screamed as he smashed himself all the way to the hilt and dropped load after load of hot white sticky salty cum deep inside of Raven's awaiting pussy. Her pussy lips gripped him with all of their might and her ass seemed to shake in his palms. So big and soft and bouncy. She smiled down at their little trooper. Such a good lay.

Now she wanted to give his dick a big kiss.

* * *

Beast Boys eyes rolled into the back of his head as the three beautiful women shared his cock, sucking and licking and giving it tiny bites. Starfire was at his head and Jinx was worshipping his balls, leaving Raven with the shaft. The three girls increased their sucking and licking when he began to twitch, within moments a massive waterfall of cum erupted out of his balls and flew through the air. Starfire got the biggest wad, gargled the salty cum in appreciation before swallowing. Jinx got the smallest wad but she did not seem to mind. Raven blushed furiously as she licked up his cum dribbling down his vein covered shaft.

Raven collapsed with the other girls, his spunk dripping from her mouth and pussy as she looked up at Beast Boy as he wavered for a few moments before falling down on top of them, their juices mixing into a sticky mess that coated all of them.

"Well Beat Boy?" Jinx yawned out as she smacked her lips tasting him mix on her tongue. "Who was the best fuck?"

He looked at her blurry eyed, slightly remembering that that was what they wanted him to do. He chuckled nervously in response.

"Oh yeah, that was what we were doing right?"  
"Seriously?" Raven deadpanned before Starfire wrapped them all in her strong arms.  
"Do not worry friends! This simply means that we get the opportunity to be making the love again for Beasst Boy to decide!" With that final exclamation Starfire fell into a deep sleep. The rest were soon to follow.

 **Read and Review. Just a one shot. Next story will be up soon.**


End file.
